


reaching utopia

by rainsunni



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Comfort, Dark, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Horror, Human Jung Wooyoung, Human Kim Hongjoong, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Multi, Protective Choi San, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Skater Kang Yeosang, Slice of Life, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsunni/pseuds/rainsunni
Summary: going on an adventure with eight men.~drabbles galore~
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. p l a y l i s t

listen to ateez's discography.

ENJOY

❁extra fluff

⚠mature themes


	2. the epiphany ❁c.j.

The evening sun felt nice after a long productive day. The cooling beams of light filled with wonder got your mind thinking. _What if we just got in a van and took off into the world? No promises to return but hope of discovering new memories._ The cosmic note of Epiphany strikes at your train of thought. You turn away from the melting sun to be greeted with the youngest of the group. His mouth ajar while Kim Seokjin's voice carries on in the background.

The smile couldn't be helped as you admired the young singer belt out the lyrics. He may be messing around, but that voicebox of his was not. Note after note he had made the song uniquely his without overshadowing the great Kim.

Jongho ended the song and your round of applause filled the living area. His smile was worthy of an 'aw'.

"Say Jongho, you up for an adventure?"  
He blinked and stared at you confused. Before he could answer you made your way to the hallway. He followed after you with a finger raised.

"GUYS! PACK YOUR BAGS! ROAD TRIP MOTHERFUCKERS!"


	3. escaping the fear ⚠ot8

Guided by the moonlight the roaring of the vehicle grew more ferocious. Speeding through a forgotten trail, but large rocks made the ride uncomfortable. You yelp as the truck hits a harsh bump in the path. The people surrounding you add more tension into their bodies. The driver grips the steering wheel but his deep growl still seeps out. His older brother tries to soothe the easily tempered. Trying to keep everyone calm despite the nerve racking situation. Jongho is not easily swayed as he takes a sharp turn off the path. Your body glides away from your door into the warm body on the opposite end. Strong arms encase you in an instant. Making you feel a little bit safer. The warm hearted man leans in close so his whispers only reach your ears. 

"Don't worry. Your safe with us. Remember your safe in our arms."

Your heart came down gradually after a few good breaths.

The sharp eyed man sighs for a second before he's throwing daggers at the young driver. Jongho feels the glare upon the back of his head making him bristle. He's not one to back down from a challenge. Before the young beast could unleash his anger he sneaks a peek at the rear-view mirror. Your small form trembles despite the toasty space. He can't help but tighten his stone grip upon the wheel. He brings up a happy memory to keep him grounded. You happen to be his most fondest memories.

The car seems to be more steady, now that the driver is not distracted. Zooming past the many trees and weaving between them respectfully. You break away from San causing said man to pout a little. You pat his cheek reassuringly. He smiles softly. You nod curtly trying not to give away your true emotions. You put back the original distance. You turn towards the window zoning out to the semi darkness.

Suddenly a heavy weight drops onto the bed of the truck. Fear pollutes the atmosphere. San is swift to pull you close using his arms to protect you. Hongjoong looks over his shoulder glaring into the darkness outside the rectangular window. Jongho is about to push down onto the gas pedal when the leader places his hand on his shoulder. Everyone holds their breath waiting for the attack. It never comes instead the window is slid open. Red hair pokes through and a lopsided smile makes everyone sigh in relief. 

Your quick to break free of San's hold and hold the new man's cheeks. His eyes are wide with stars in them. You remember they used to shine brighter, but now they've dulled a bit. He speaks your name and you try to not cry. His voice. How you missed it. 

He's gentle with his words. Telling you to sit down comfortably. You do as he says. You stare at him wanting to voice your questions. He seems to have beat you to it. 

"That pack is only a few miles away. Jongho I thought you said you can get Old John here to the cabin in 15 minutes top." 

The youngest only response is pushing onto the gas pedal to the max. Mingi laughs as he's thrown off balance a bit. Thankfully his large hands were already gripping the sides of the bed. The other beasts grip onto the handles above their heads. You fortunately were quick to buckle up and brace the sudden change in speed. Mingi shouts something but the wind overpowers him. Despite the commotion of the fast car, you turn to Mingi who's face is semi in. He catches your gaze. He's more comforting than intimidating. It makes him easier to talk to.

"Are Yeosang and Seonghwa okay?" He nods.  
"Their fine. Their traveling on feet-or should I say paws. They probably already beat this chunk of garbage." He pats the roof of the crimson truck. 

Jongho growls but Mingi pays no mind to the weak threat.

"Yunho and Wooyoung?" The carefree man instantly drops in character. A frown replaces his wide smile. His eyes downcast to stare a hole into the leather seats. "Mingi?" You voice is small and it shakes with worry.

He hears his name but he's quick with his reply. "I don't know Daze." The once fond nickname is now sour to the ears. He retrieves his head out and you feel his weight give out onto the metal. You picture his body small and resting against the wall under the window. His head buried into his arms as his thoughts drown him.

You grasp the belt across your chest as the guilt floods your veins. They wouldn't have been in this predicament if it weren't for you. The naive human who started a war between two rival packs. 

A howl breaks the silence ripping away any kind of redemption. It was a cry for help and Jongho was sure to change the current path. Your safety was nothing compared to their own brothers. They would argue, but even the moon knew the truth.


	4. dusk hour ⚠j.w.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |inspired by (ig) r_sikart "...but it's 90s Wooyoung..."|

Autumn of 1991. In a small town hidden by tall red cedar trees. A legend lives since the day the colonizers made this their land. Some say the story is used to keep children from misbehaving. Others believe creatures live amongst them. You were unsure. Your mom was not. Her paranoia seeped into your own mind, but you were stubborn enough to dismiss her warnings. Staying out late with your rebellious friends on a full moon. That was the night you would be awaken to the horrors of your tiny town.

A new guy joined your party. He was only a couple inches taller than you. He had a lean frame with wide shoulders. Despite the school uniform, he oozed sex appeal. His oxyn hair was parted nicely to reveal some of his forehead. Dreamy eyes and soft lips. Shiny jewels hanged from from his lobes. A small mole adorn under his left eye. The epitome of young love.

Your small group ventured into the thick forestry. Climbing over logs covered in moss to jumping over small boulders. Once in a while you would stop to take in the fun. The smiles and drunken laughter. The moonlight beaming upon you...and him. The new kid was closer than you expected. Giving you a fright. He stifled his giggles. You grew warm with embarrassment. He walked past you bumping his arm into yours purposely. Butterflies erupted from your belly. He looked back and beckoned you with a jolt of his head. You followed in his shadow on jelly legs.

Despite the eerie silence around you. The other's loud chatter kept the party alive. You reached the clearing where a small bonfire was being set up. Wooyoung, the mysterious hottie, offered his hand. How could you resist. You placed your hand in his palm and an icy chill traveled up your arm. You stayed quiet about it knowing some people have cold hands. Nothing abnormal about that. _How foolish._

As the night carried on. Blood rushing through azure veins. Iron and sweet with alcohol. The thrill of young humans. The taste of cherry lip balm as Wooyoung kisses you. The fireworks behind closed eyes. It was all too good to be true. Way too perfect. That's how he liked it.

Pulling away from the fragile being to slowly unveil the monster. His eyes bleed into red with black crawling veins. The muscles of his face became hard and horrifying. Your screams had already alerted the others. Unfortunately, they were too slow to escape with their lives.

He smiles revealing his fangs. Your screams are now raw coming from a place deep in your chest. He enjoys it. He savors the terror in your human eyes. Its all his for the taking.

He's swift with the kill. Piercing your neck and drinking your essence. It doesn't take long before he's bathing the forest floor crimson.

_Kids, always be wearily of creatures from bedtime stories. You never know what can happen if you don't listen._


	5. two-faced ⚠k.y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |inspired by (ig) rhubarbyoghurt "...Yeosang and his pet the snake skelton.."|

I know a guy with different shades of eyes. One brown. One cloudy blue. He looked normal to everyone else. What ever is the normal.

Alas there was a hidden treasure of his. A vile creature that rested over his face. Rows of ivory bones moved as one. His animal was good to him but ready to strike others. You happened to get too close.

Sticking your tainted hand into his owner's heart. Squeezing the life out of him. Playing the victim was a mask. One that he saw through. He had enough. Heart no longer alive.

The roaring of thunder silenced the hammer that cracked your skull. Flashes of lightning illuminated the unkept apartment. The red walls were a beautiful disaster. Your corpse was a waste of space. Yeosang sighed feeling his good work come to bite him in the ass. He walked over the body towards his couch. He dropped his weight onto the worn cushions with relief.

His snake slithered over his head down between his eyes. Curling around his blood spotted neck with a pleasing hiss. He smirked.

"Don't mess with geminis, little thing. I told you from the beginning. You didn't listen. Now I gotta clean up the mess you made."


	6. love, dawn ❁c.j.

Resting your head on his lap in a moving car. The morning sun beams through the crystal glass. Missing you entirely, but shining on his face instead.

Your view is magical. Watching dust particles dance around and his face be haloed. Bathed in sweet honey light.

He lowers the window letting the cool autumn air in. It combs through his warm toned hair. Revealing his forehead ever passing second. You tilt your head engrossed with his beauty. Jongho looks so ethereal from this angle.

_Heavenly._

He smiles down knowing you would be admiring him. He brushes his fingers through your hair. Curling strands of it with care. His voice soft as he bathes you in love.

_Thank you dawn. For opening my eyes again to see him for another day._ The prayer is silent as you kiss it onto his knuckles. The blessed hand is released to lay on your ribcage.

You share a longing stare as the sun rises from the depths of the sea. Watching over the lovers in the moving car. Going everywhere but nowhere.


	7. alive ⚠c.s.(ft k.h.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |inspired by (ig) jasperiine "Halloween Ateez Stage (4/4)"|

_The things about the forest that scares us. Is the least of our worries._

  
"Keep running!" He shouted over heavy breaths. His hand was gripping yours tightly. Making the appendage numb. The two of you were racing through the overgrown forestry. In the dead of night with the moon, your only light.

Despite aching soles and burning lungs. Fear kept your heart pumping. The adrenaline was keeping you alive...or so you thought it would.

A large fallen tree laid up ahead. It was hard to find another path. San skidded to a stop inches away. He was swift with picking you up and placing you on the bark. Unfortunately, the few spare seconds allowed the creature to catch up. It blended in with the darkness. Heaving with fury. The two of you froze. A bead of sweat ran down the side of your friend's chiseled face. The beast growled. San blinked turning to you in an instant. He wasn't quick enough to urge you to escape. Instead his blood curdling scream filled your head.

The creature sank his large talons into the raven haired man. San fell to his knees in agony. A pair of large sickly wings obscured the moonlight. You cried pushing yourself forward on accident. The sound of a bone breaking made your fear grow tenfold. You held your leg while crying out to San. His head was bowed with the monster perched on his back.

"Ss-san!" You screamed.

The bird like monstrosity tilted his head in curiosity. He followed your attention to the human underneath him. A vile grin spread over his thin lips. A twisted lesson lied beneath his pale flesh.

"You humans are so fun to play with." The monster's voice was slick but deep. His wings twitched as he tilted his head to the other side. Sick smile burning into your memory.

"P-please let him go! We w-won't tell anyone!" "Aww," He pouts mockingly.

The monster grabs San's chin and tilts his head back. You cry out. Your words lost on your tongue. The thing inhales the man's face. Sighing afterwards.

"Listen, for I will be generous. I will let you go."

You shook your head no. You wouldn't leave without San.

"You have no choice. This is punishment for coming onto my territory. I am a powerful demon. You may spread my name, Hongjoong."

Hongjoong's smile reached his eyes while his hands snapped San's fragile neck. You screamed in pain. His body fell face first. Your tears were endless and blinding. The demon picked up the corpse and put it over his shoulder. He fled leaving his last words to haunt you.

"Being alive is more terrifying, don't you agree."


	8. kiss of death ⚠c.s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween 🖤

His eyes are a violent violet. Piercing your heart with a single glance. He's calm, but you know he's fighting with himself. Resisting your wishes. Resisting your blood.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice echoes throughout the abandoned church. Your heart disagrees with the danger you have put yourself in. The mind is shouting doubts. Yet the word yes comes out of your mouth. _Curse your quick tongue._

San takes a deep unnecessary breath in. You watch as his chest sinks in and then out. He stares you down. The hair on the back of your neck comes to a stand. It too late to say no now.

In the blink of an eye, he's towering over you. His breath hits your face along with the chill he carries with him. You can hear your blood rushing through your head. His eyes wander over you. Reading you like an open book. He knew you were terrified.

"Change your mind before I do something I'll regret." He warns. Your stubbornness overrides all rational thought. "I trust you." He sighs pulling you closer by your waist.

You gasp at his touch. He leans in closer never breaking eye contact. One of his hands travels upon your spine. He cradles the back of your neck while the hand at your waist supports your weight.

You still feel the fear, but the way he holds you is comforting. He's gentle with his grip. Aware of your fragile being.

He looks away from you directing his attention at your exposed neck. He can see the pulsing artery. Beckoning him to come closer. He does ever so slowly until you can feel the smoothness of his lips.

You take one last breath in and shut your eyes. Bathed in darkness may have been your worst mistake. He presses his lips onto your carotid igniting pure euphoria.

The kiss was passionate. Filled with longing and care. You opened your eyes thinking that was all he would be giving. San did not move.

His kiss turned into ripping of your flesh. Your blood filled his mouth and spotted his face. Your scream was silent as he drank from you.

Moonlight shined through the stained glass windows. Painting you two in white. In what seemed like holy matrimony.


	9. falling is just the start ❁j.y.

He looks at you with those big brown eyes. Undying adoration swirls in the patterns of his irises. A cup of warm hot coco shared between the two of you. A blanket big enough to pull you closer. The leaves may be the last to fall this year. He looks at you with so much love. It melts your heart similar to the forgotten marshmallows. It's only the beginning. To the fall you both will share together.


	10. lost vibes ❁k.y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen to dreams by fleetwood mac]

One day in the near future, someone will find a treasure of the past. It would be called old technology to them, but to us it was our present. They will find a way to start up the phone and unlock its mysteries. Going through outdated apps and gadgets. Until the camera album appears. Maybe they could find the owner of the device. They say a small apology before evading into the camera roll. Pictures among pictures. A quick scroll suggests it belonged to a man. Shots of a group pop up more frequently. A few scenery and animal pictures are present. A couple selfies depict a young guy with unnatural blond hair. Curiosity gets the best of them as they click on the album of videos. Not many but a few stick out. They decide to blinding click on one. With closed eyes they press the cracked screen. A woman's voice echos from the beat up speaker. They open their eyes to view the previous blond man. Hes mouthing along to the singer while moving upon something. The wind brushes through his hair as he travels. Slowly he lifts up a liter of Pepsi to his lips. Taking a small sip before continuing to sing along. The video ends with a black screen and a flashing username. They look up from the tiny device and sigh. A sense of clarity runs over them. 

  
"Thank you at yeosang_ateez." They speak out into their white polished office. "I needed that." They smile to themselves.


	11. confession ❁p.s.

You slump into your rolling chair with a defeated sigh. The day was cruel to you today. Bad thing after another. You were grateful to be enclosed in your room finally. Shutting yourself away for the night. You scoot your body closer to your computer. You move the mouse waking up the monitor. The light hits your eyes making them shrink. You squint for awhile until your eyes adjusted to the brightness. You click on your email icon. You see notifications for websites and announcements from school. You make sure to trash useless mail and check your spam. Nothing is new until you click on your received. Your eyes widen at the top message.

_It can't be._

You click on it to expand the letter. 

**Hey, its** **Seonghwa** **from theater. I hope this doesn't seem weird but I asked your friend,** **Jongho** **, for your email.**

You stare at the words trying to think of a reply. He asked for your email. _H_ _ow do I go about that._ You quickly send a reply hoping for a good answer.

**Why did you ask in the first place?**

You wait for the notification. A few minutes tick by. Your about to leave the program when a red bubble pops up.  
You open his new message.

**You seem like a really nice person.**

You don't hesitate to reply back.

**You could've told me that in person.**

He takes his time once again but its worth your patience. Your swift at clicking on his new letter.

**I'm sorry to judge you, but you** **don't** **seem like a talker in person. I** **didn't** **want to stress you out.**

It was considerate of him, but the truth still undeniably hurt. You typed out a small reply.

  
**Thanks.**

You felt the tiredness from the day come back to. The wave of gloom wash away at your eyes. You rubbed at them. Trying your best to keep them open. A new bubble appears once again.

**Can i ask you something?**

You lazily type away.

**Sure**

You twist your chair in boredom. Awaiting his question. You expected a change of subject but he surprised you.

**Why are you shy?**

It takes you a bit back. You now sit and think why you can't be a social butterfly. Why in comparison to your friend are you quiet. You could be heartfelt and spill the inner workings of your brain. What was the fun in that. You smile typing away a thought that could backfire.

**Because** **Seonghwa** **pretty men like you make me speechless.**

You send it. You push your hands off the desk making you spin in your chair. You make yourself dizzy for the meantime. You don't expect him to reply. Actually you hoped he wouldn't. Of course this was not your day. The tiny red dot pops up again. You stop your spinning collecting your being. You take in a deep breath before clicking the message. 

Your mouth falls open. Heart kick-starting into a full on marathon. Blood fills in the apples of your cheeks. You may have a serious case of a crush now. 

**Well in that case. We can continue our talks through email. Whatever makes you comfortable sweetheart as long as you still talk to me.**


	12. watching the stars ⚠j.w.

The stars are in reach tonight. Twinkling in the clear indigo night sky. You lie on your back as you watch them wink from time to time. It makes you nostalgic. Being in this moment to appreciate the simplest things. You breathe in the night air and it hits you. You sit up and the lit up pool recalls you to the present. _Right night swimming. How could i-_

"Cannonball!" A huge splash crashes upon you and the cement ground. You yelp at the crisp water touching your warm skin. You get up from the hard floor and try to wring out your shirt. The instigator rises from the chlorine depths. His midnight strands stick to his forehead as he wipes away at the droplets that irritate his eyes. He smiles up at your figure. He finds it amusing as you attempt to get dry. His eyes twinkle with mischievous fun. You finally acknowledge his being with one of your cold glares. He is not fazed by it. You huff.

"Ahh c'mon, I was just having a little bit of fun."

"If your definition of fun is breaking and entering the public pool. Followed by breaking my one rule. Then I was mistaken to even agree to come here."

"Hey now,"   
"I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

His eyes droop along with the rest of his body. He tried to think of the right words for the apology. Train of thought on the tracks, but knocked off by your sudden scream.

His body moves before he can say anything. He dives under and pushes his body to get to yours quickly. Your arms are desperate to get out. Moving in all directions. Your eyes are closed and fear is flaring throughout your system. Despite your squirming limbs Wooyoung was gentle with catching you wrists. He placed your arms over his shoulders and pulled your body closer to his. He kicked his legs propelling the both of you up and out.

You coughed up the water that slipped in during the chaos. Wooyoung held you securely while swimming over to the small ladder. He used his soothing voice to direct you. You would not budge from hugging his neck. The after affects of terror settling into your brain. Wooyoung was careful with lifting your body out and onto the cement. He grunted with your clasped hands still locked around his neck. He stepped onto to the ladder to lessen the distance.

Your chest rose and fell abnormally. It frightened him. He rubbed circles onto your back hoping to ease your troubles. You gaze at him between your wet strands. He was already staring back. Eyes wide with concern.

"Give me an okay if you feel the fear go away. Don't rush yourself."

You looped his words in your mind. Focusing on his voice that echoed around your skull. Your heart stopped pounding against your ribs. Your lungs returned to their natural state. You breathe out an okay making him sigh in relief.

He climbs up the rest of the steps without detaching you. You scoot back to make space for him. He sits on his knees while bringing you into a hug. You bury your face into his neck. He holds the back of your head tenderly. He whispers his apologies and his fears. You can't help but to look up. Instead of far fetched spheres of gas and light. There are only his eyes now. The stars that have always mattered to you the most.


	13. incomplete ✴ot8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |inspired by (ig) zalyshka "...8 masked men in white..."|

There's the men who fight with all their might in fur coats. Pulling on the rope as their feet push against the floor. Next, there are those in black fedoras who mock the rope in their palms. No tugging just simply on display. 

Lastly, we have the pure men who have thorns covering their faces. Dressed in white baggy clothes some sport suit jackets instead. All wear the silver spikes. Chains over chests and limbs. Rhinestones refract the light beams. Only the one in front bothers to touch the rope while the others leave it at their boots.

This endless rope is seen by many eyes. Carried or left to lay on the ground. It ties them together looping their worlds with each other. They can not escape it.

Will you join their journey?


	14. the need to cry ✴c.s.

He lazily throws himself onto the tile floor. Rolling his body til his cranium is near your leg. He picks up his head and lays it on your thigh. He talks about his day. How he lost a game with his friends. You touch his hair moving some strands away from his eyes. He flips onto his side curling his body around you. He looks adorable with his cheek pressed against your pj bottoms. He stares up at you with his signature smile. 

Abruptly a tear slips out. Then another. The dam within you breaks. The droplets fall onto his face. You sniffle mumbling an apology. You wipe away at the tears with the arm of your sleeve. San sits up calmly, but inside he is a whirlpool of concern. It brings him unspeakable pain to see you like this.

"Come here, my love." He whispers.

Your cries hinder your speech. He's already pulling you to his chest. You rest your chin on his shoulder as the sobs racked your frame. He embraces you tightly. His warmth felt nice. Feels like a sunny day. You grip his shirt not wanting to lose him. He is everything and more.

"Promise me to never hide away your troubles again. I'm here for a reason. Here to be there for you."

His words cement themselves into your subconscious, heart, and soul. Kept there as a reminder. As treasure in your chest.


	15. butterfly king ✴k.h.

_Butterflies._..

They flutter around your room. Some rest on your curtains and furniture. The others fly above you and him as you both converse.

You tell him your worries and share your joy. He tells his day and the new song he just made. Words are exchanged and kept locked away at heart. He smiles providing small praises. You know hes bidding you farewell and that drowns out your light.

He reassures you he'll come back. For the meantime he tells you to look at the blue butterflies. Admire them and cement their beauty into your memory.

He opens your window letting them flee. He is the last one out. He whispers a sweet goodbye. You close your eyes and wish him sweet nothings. 

_Where there are flowers there will be butterflies._


	16. MY love ✴s.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The music we make is unnatural but it sounds just like falling in love. -riodoeseverything (tiktok)"

He writes his words with blue. Pouring his loving rain over fallen trees. He looks at me with star filled eyes. Ever so slowly a smile lifts his lips. His eyes crease to make space for his happiness. 

He is so beautiful in this moment of time. Quick take a picture to save for the future. To remind you what joy looks like when sadness invites herself in. 

She enters without permission sometimes, but others a quick cry is all she needs. She means no harm as long as love is there.

Holding hands with precious love will ward off the bad that linger around us. Mingi's hands are quite big. That envelope your hand in warmth. He can also be a hug. That squeezes life into you. 

His words can be music to the soul. Bringing back the light you thought you once lost. 


	17. cool kid ✴k.h.

"I did something!" His voice booms from the bathroom. You sit up from laying on his bed. Your phone forgotten next to the bag of hot cheetos. 

"What did you do Hong?" Your concern slips into your words. 

"On the count of three!"   
"Joong?"  
"1,"  
"Hong,"  
"2,"  
"Hongjoong, what did you do?!"  
"3!"

The door slams open. Your jaw drops. There before you is your best friend with a permed faux hawk with a small fade on the sides. Its a dark purple mixed with soft pinks. He beams showing off his dyed hands. Your too stunned to talk.

"Wait! There's more!" He does a 180 jump to show off the back of his head. A small curly mullet lays beautifully there. He looks back at you with a smirk.

"You like?" 

You nod losing all functional motors to do anything else. Your body slowly slips off his bed making Hongjoong bellow in laughter. You smile as you lay on pieces of his dirty laundry. 

_He looks so cool._


	18. summer dreams ❁s.m.

Warm sunbeams bathe you in honey tones. You lay on a cloud of fresh cut grass. Your eyes are focused on the dog and cat as they play. A shadow passes over you. You don't see him, but feel his presence. Its comforting and strong. 

He falls onto the grass beside you. Laying his head on your outstretched arms. You feel his eyes burn stars onto your face. You avert your attention to the man below you.

"Are you happy?" You ask softly.

He breaks into his smile. Eyes creased into crescent moons. Teeth and pink gums on full display. 

You admire him wondering how a cosmo landed right into your hands. Maybe the gods favored you. Luck perhaps may be the culprit. Hell maybe even the devil had a say in it.

You sigh running your fingers through his soft scarlet hair. He basks in your tender touch. 

You know your thankful nonetheless. 

This man makes you so alive. Happy. The best of all, you. 

He completes you.


	19. cupid things ✴k.h. (ft c.s.)

Tiny love fairy Hongjoong shoots his heart arrow at your chest. Your boring daze turns into one of surprise. You turn to your friend beside you. You dreamily sigh dropping your head onto their shoulder. Looking up at them with adoration. San looks shocked blinking down at you. The two of you fail to notice the floating creature that looks over his work fondly.


	20. four wheels ✴k.y.

Yeosang teaching you how to ride a skateboard. He holds your hand while simultaneously riding upon his own board. Small smiles light up his face as he watches you get the hang of it.


	21. our crying spot ✴p.s.

Some days we take the two hour drive to where the mountains rest. Stop at the small town nearby and get something to eat. After a healthy breakfast, we'll waste more gas reaching the lake. We abandon the vehicle choosing to walk the rest of the way. Holding each other's hands as we trek along the shore. We are quiet, but that didn't mean our heads were. Our week was by far the worst. Storming emotions and heavy sadness. That's what led us to our special spot. 

Thanks to the sunny weather the flora are at bloom. Standing tall with rosey cheeks. They smile at us as we step into their home. We sit down on the grassy areas avoiding the pink flowers that sway with the breeze. Seonghwa releases a heavy sigh. I stare up at him as he stares out into the open. I can feel his pain. I reach out a hand to catch his sudden tears. He turns to me and smiles. The noon sun beams upon us with hopeful days ahead. The wind picks up carrying life into our deflated lungs. He leans his head against mine as our tears share the same ground. In harmony we let the world fall off our shoulders. Free from our burdens finally.


	22. finding our colors ⚠✴c.s.

🗻  
________________________________________

_Hey_

_Lover boy..._   
_How's u doing?_

_The sky was still blue today._   
_No purple clouds in sight._   
_:(_

_Still colorblind, i 👀_

_Its not nice to make fun of singles._   
_Im suffering here!_

_I propose an orgy._

_What!?_

_You know a fun gathering of consented sex with all sexualities. I don't discriminate._

_Hello?_

_San!_

_Ah c'mon it was just a suggestion._

_Its a shot at finding your other half._   
_Kissing strangers until the world bursts into vibrant extravagant colors._

_sanie.._

_Do you think It'll work?_

_I don't have all the answers.. But experiencing gets you somewhere._

_How long have you been dying to tell me this idea_

_Caught red handed._

_For some years.._

_Your too pretty for this world._   
_Plus I know your dancing skills would show off perfectly._

_Are you flirting with me?_

_That's_ _not flirting..._

_Mountain, do you want to make supernovas?_

_😳_

_Date & time!!!_


	23. protectors ✴p.s.+s.m.

"Guuuys!" The growls of the creature reaches your ears. Fear takes a hold of your body. Setting your nerves a lit.

"Stay behind us!" "But-"

Their bodies lurch back as the monster takes a swing at them. You shrink behind their forms. They shield you the best they can. Putting themselves in danger for a human.

"Hwa!" "I know!"

They take careful steps back. Their dorsal muscles tighten. Spines straighten giving them that extra height. On either side of them, a weapon materializes from emptiness.

"Listen, when I say run. You take off. Got it," Mingi's deep whisper only fuels your panic thoughts.

"Breathe. In and out. We'll see the sun tomorrow. Trust us." Seonghwa softly reassures.

"O-kay." You whisper back.

They turn to each other and nod in silent agreement. The grotesque creature gets ready to attack. Its deadly song growing louder. You could not prepare for this. This world. These two men who have sworn to be your protectors. Everything was a twister of chaos. You were in the eye of it.

"Run!"

Iron and singed flesh exploded in your nostrils. You had forgotten to get away. Frozen in place as you take watch of their battle. The men fight with their all. Faces fixed in anger. Blood pools around their delicate steps.

The beast tries to claw at them. Each dodge is a sigh of relief. As a duo they're able to bring it to its knees. The eldest keeps it distracted while the wild red head jumps onto its back.

Mingi screams as he sheathes his sword into its head. The final cry. The thing sways before falling onto its face. Seonghwa's fire burns bright in the night. Casting shadows on the trees. They run towards you. Alerting their master of your presence.

Hwa turns with a surprised face. Mingi looks on with concern. He quickly collects his weapon and jumps off the corpse. As he approaches your vision begins to tunnel. Your mind stretched beyond its limits. Darkness sounds nice right now.

Your body goes limp right in his arms. His voice echoes and fades in your head. You can feel the last licks of a glowing light. Hands pull you under finally.


	24. playing with knives ✴c.s.

He walked with cool in his steps. Spinning a blade in one hand while the other was stuffed in his jeans pocket. His leather boots echoed off the walls of the alleyway. He had no particular destination in mind. Roaming the city like a stray.

The sky is silent tonight. He takes that as a bad sign.

_"Darkness without the stars, might as well head home kiddo."_

His dad's words ring in his head. He halts in his wandering. Ahead in the next alleyway he can make out figures. One looks smaller than the rest. They struggle against a hand that holds them. San sighs with annoyance. He crosses the street almost getting ran over in the process. The angry honk kisses deaf ears. 

San is smooth with his approach. Knocking his body into the bigger male to then standing in front of you. He swiftly shows them his silver blade. They back off.

"You wanna feel her?" He refers to his pocket knife when they don't run away. They hear his threat. They gather their nonexistent wits and take off out of the their sight.

San gives you some space once you're alone. You thank him in a whisper.

"Speak up doll," He causally runs the spine of his blade against his gelled hair. You watch in awe. He smirks at your innocence.

"Do you need a walk home," You try to brush him off making an excuse that you were already a burden.

"No worries sunshine," He pockets his knife. "I have no place to be at right now. My time is yours." He smiles and offers his arm. You blush linking your arm with his.

_"Always be the better person, sonny boy."_


	25. kaleidoscope ⚠c.s.

Everyone walked as one. Moving in a line but exiting shoulder to shoulder. You stop offering other students to pass first. They deny kindly allowing you to go. You lead your line to the exit. 

The over shattering students confuses you for a second. Voices coming in from different directions. You stopped suddenly making the person behind you crash into your back. You felt their strong chest against you. If it were any other person you would have felt embarrassed. Thankfully you knew it was San.

The bodies up ahead move along allowing the flow to return. You make it outside and realize it was a memory. 

The scene beyond you was entirely new. A fresh start with a different perspective. Everyone was equal in your eyes now. 

You wheel yourself down the hall. Passing by new strangers and decorative bulletin boards. This was a weird school. With equally unusual inhabitants. 

Classes for the day were finished and the sun had set an hour before. You were left wandering the dim hallways. You weren't alone on your mini adventure. A group of students walked ahead. Conversing comfortably despite the environment. 

They turn a corner and you don't hesitate to do the same. It was unusual to come by a group of eccentric people hanging around in the middle of hall. They acted oddly. Scaring the poor souls walking by. You guessed they were theatre students practicing for their hunted house roles. You ignored them wheeling your chair past the groups. 

You made it undisturbed, but was not prepared for the squishy item thrown at you. It was slippery in your hands and your imagination only made it worse. You yelped and leaned forward in fright. Your hands saved your fall, but not your ego.

That was left behind as you crawled to the door feet away. Driven by the unknown intentions of your fellow classmates, you made it through the exit. 

Your legs were merciful dragged after you. You would not stop for anyone. Not until a shadowless figure helped you up. Your chair was forcefully pushed into the new hall and you were sat down in it. You didn't bother to thank the good samaritan. Wheeling out of that place in a heartbeat. 

The one thing in your mind was finding San. Zooming past other wandering kids and pushing doors open without even thinking of the consequences. Your hair was loose around you. It was a bothersome. Another file on top of the growing tower of worries. You pushed open the last door and a guy glared you down. To hell with him you thought as you speed past. 

You ended up in the cafeteria where it was less populated than the rest of the campus. You wheeled slowly, looking over the heads of the people. You gasped at the pink hair. You approached the table and stared in confusion. The volleyball squad had all their heads laid down. They looked tired. You got closer to San only to be meet with a semi conscious boyfriend. 

His name slipped past your lips in a whisper. Your hands reached out and cradled his face. It reminded you of mochi. Smooth to the touch. He stared at you, but it didn't seem like he knew he was. You pushed strands of his soft cotton hair away from his forehead. You repeated his name a little louder. His eyes were a warm mocha with a black dot in the center of them. Their was no strong response. He was out of it. You decided to get help. You couldn't do much in your state. You promised to be back and wheeled yourself out of the building. 

Unknowingly a stranger stumbled after your form. A more sober member of the drugged out volley team. San mentally screamed as he witnessed the man leave with sick intentions.

You rolled across the cement sidewalk. The night was empty. No parked cars or bodies. Ahead was another entrance into the school. The lights shined brighter. Maybe someone older could help your boyfriend and you. 

You were inches from the door when someone held your chair back. You turned around to see a doped out guy. He spun your chair towards him and had the balls to break into your bubble. He irked with sinister vibes. You leaned away keeping eye contact with the guy. 

A shout broke his concentration. You both looked to your right to see a pink haired man. He didn't stand upright and his legs were wobbly. San was determined to save you. He forced his relaxed muscles to travel the distance. Unfortunately, his energy was used up before he could do anything significant. He fell onto the pathway losing all consciousness. 

You yelled out his name. The assailant before you continued his harassment. The twisted mister didn't get far in his plans when the door busted open. It scared him. A familiar face approached the bastard. He socked him in the face knocking him out cold. Your second savoir of the night asked if you were hurt. You reassured him that you were fine but to aide your boyfriend down the path. He didn't hesitate to walk over to the body. You stayed by his side as he carried San into the lit hallway. 

The next day, revenge would be served cold and friends were to be solidified. 

**Author note:**   
**I dreamt this and i still can not fathom what i went through.**


	26. chronos in love ✴k.y.

There once was a god who fell for a mortal. He didn't mean for their hearts to meet. He was on an errand on earth when he saw them. 

The way they carried themselves was bold. Being stronger and wiser than the people around them. Offering kindness to those who deserved it. Talking above those who spilled nonsense. He was awestruck. 

The days turned in weeks. Despite his power, he chose to live normally. Not too fast nor slow. He wanted to fully immerse himself with them. To cherish the time spent together.

Long behold, time finally caught up to him. Chronos wanted to offer them infinity, so they may never worry about parting. The mortal smiled sadly. As much as they wanted to be by his side. They loved the idea of time being limited. 

_It's what makes life worth living._

With a final goodbye they kissed the young god upon his soft lips. Father Time held them in his arms as their heart slowly drummed into a whisper.

Yeosang looked down upon them with tears cascading from his eyes. He smiled knowing they will come back together again. If not in this life, then the other will bring them more joy.


	27. everyday ✳j.w. 💞

You're reminded everyday of him. Wether it be in his quick kisses or hot meals. He lives in your mind and in your arms, rent paid. 

His booming yelling makes you fold over in laughter. Watching him curse through the mic at San who killed his character. After wiping away stray tears, you scoot closer to him on the couch. You pepper his plump cheek with fond peaks. Calming his fuming body. 

Other days the apartment is silent. The both of you enjoying the city life. Dining at a newly open restaurant at noon. To roaming the streets by sunset.

Some nights are spent with passion while other times a movie is enjoyed instead. Mornings are peaceful. Feeling the weight of his arm draped over your side. Looking into each other's eyes as you carried on your routinely pillow talks. 

There were days when daggers were exchanged instead of love letters. Throwing hate in the form of words. Setting fires to your shared bridge only to meet again. Fixing the open wounds and rebuilding the relationship. Embracing each other as guilty tears fell onto the tile floors. 

At the end of the day he was there. Tomorrow he'll hold your hand again. Next month new memories will be experienced. In a year change is guaranteed, but he will stay by your side. 

That's love with Wooyoung.


	28. sharing ✳k.y.💞

You share takeout food. Giving each other a piece of your meals. All while talking about everything and anything. 

You go out and buy cheap toys from the corner store. Exchanging them as gifts. A time of nostalgic wonder is experienced together. Blowing bubbles into the wind. Firing soft pellets as you announce war on the other.

Sometimes you don't share. Keeping to yourselves while in the tiny apartment. You could be reading the best work of literature. He could be going over his produced demos. For hours maybe a few days. But never longer than that.

You meet again in spontaneous acts of love. He wants to share his fully made song. You want to share this funny video. You both understand when a hug is needed. When kisses are desired. 

When time should be shared. For infinity is not guaranteed. A moment is all you need. 

That is love with Yeosang.


	29. memories ✳j.y. 💞

The day you met is at youth. When the flowers begin to bloom. He already went through his last growth spurt. You haven't grown since you turned fifteen. 

Classmates at best until the months dwindle. Dismissed for lunch and he stands behind you. You turn to him with a kind smile. His own smile lifts the corners of his heart lined lips. 

Over the weeks you begin to tease him. Making the giant turn into a silly mess. Ears licked red. He gets you back with soft fingers under your chin. The tickling sensation springs up giggles from your chest. 

In a quick turn he grabs your wrist. Leading you to his hiding place. A unused classroom that only he knows how to open. 

There time is at a standstill. Old relics of the past still shine with memories. The shredded couch a great seat for the both of you. You admire the secret vault. Soon the window calls to you. 

You stand in the sunbeams not really enjoying the view per say. You feel him stand beside you. Your swift with turning and lifting your head. You catch him in the midst of his peeking.

Your bodies reflect each other's movements. Now face to face with so much to say. Yet all he does is slowly lean in. A blink. His nose bumping yours. You forget what words are. You choose to close the distance with eyes closed. He follows along. Slowly your face fades away and he can feel your kiss. 

Fragile, but sweet. 

You pull away thinking this was wrong. Only to be proven false. He crashes his lips onto yours this time. A fire burns. You cup his face loving the way he holds you. Big hands grasping the ends of your shirt. He gets lost in the flame. Pushing you into a rusty file cabinet. He's so quick to have you closer. Lifting a leg and then the left one. 

Your hands wander into the strands that gather in the back. Pulling them as the kiss gets stronger. His hands now pressed against your lower back. Despite the heated atmosphere, he stays a gentleman. 

Your lungs start to burn forcing you to pull away from his mouth. He stares up with the most fondest eyes. Deep rooted and gentle. The look of a man in love. 

If only time had been generous. 

Because the years to follow were cruel. Splitting you apart to walk on your own flowery paths. Aging had come to soon. You had forgotten his kiss. He doesn't remember your face. Another relic that only the vault can have. For the moment is forever trapped in there. 

That is love with Yunho.


	30. together ✳c.s. 💞

A good scream into the nothingness feels right. Letting go all that pain that's been weighing down on your chest. The world finally listens, accepting your words. A leap of faith with the one to catch your fall.

You don't want to burden him. Share this ache that's rooted into your very soul. You don't want to see him cry. Feel what you feel. It's a punishment. He argues against it.

Pulling you into his warm embrace. Pressing the palms of his hands against your rising back. Caging you with bittersweet silence. Hearts talking in whispers. He offers to help glue back the broken pieces. 

The storms pass by. Marked off the calendar. Hand in hand the days start to glimmer. The climb is steep, but he loves the challenge. 

Now don't get it wrong. He faces his own demons too. Wrestles with the darkness that you part with your light. Takes solace in your arms when it becomes too much. The adventure carries on.

Till you reach the peak. Above the clouds, inches away from the stars. The air is clear up here in the stratosphere. Flowers sway at your feet. Their aromas an euphoric intoxication.

You take a seat enjoying the moment with him. Hands holding on to the other. An embrace all on their own. Warm hearts and clear minds are caressed in love. Enriched by the emotion that makes them want to soar to greater heights. 

Metaphorically, of course.

In reality, San gives you all he can. Bringing rainbows and sunshine into your lives. While you bring the rains that sing him to sleep. Your being that gives his arms something to hold tight. Dreams of endless possibilities. He is the mountain where flowers flourish. You are the source of his life. Together the world is beautiful in hindsight.

That is love with San.


	31. without ✳k.h. 💞

Without him the world is nothing new. A plain chunk of rock floating amongst the stars. 

He brings new ideas. Greater concepts for the universe. He's kind. Naive, but brave. A student just like you, learning his surroundings. 

He doesn't need to be there for you to feel comforted. Over a video call and his smile reaches for your heart. Squeezing life into you. 

You talk for hours. Revisiting memories. Expressing how you feel in the present. All while your playlist plays in the background. A mixtape created from his own hands just for the two of you.

Distance is not a obstacle. It's not bothersome. You have stated your own independence and when the time comes. The oceans won't ever keep you apart. Ever again. 

He'll hug you when he wants to. Give you kisses upon your face when the day asks for it. Pull out his cutesy side just to make you laugh. You'll enjoy a meal together. Cuddle under a blanket as sleep draws your eyes closed. 

Some days when the sun is high. He gets bursts of energy. Running to you and picking you up into the air. Enjoy your happiness. When a good song comes on he'll pull you to dance. Not really following the rhythm of the song. Take you out on late night walks. Soaking up the beauty in the darkness. 

A connection so strong that the word love could not be used to describe it. Beyond the romance there lies a mutual respect for the other. Understanding one's own mind and heart. Without judgement. 

That is love with Hongjoong.


	32. burning ✳s.m. 💞

Flowers on fire. It looks like a murder scene, but not to you.

You either burn with the intention of destroying or creating. A thin line between good and bad. Why can't they see that a fire can be good?

Feeding off our oxygen, but too much will make it blue. Warming us during winter until it becomes third degree burns. Lighting our way in darkness until we're found. Man has too much power. Why give them fire.

We compare our passions to a spark that ignites within us. We describe it as fulfilling. We love it. We search till the ends of the earth for it. 

What's your fire ?

He comes in a tall body. Big enough for his heart. Perfect for that grand smile. Just right for you. Someone to look up to.

A lover through and through. A best friend to enjoy life with. To hug when the days fall sad. To cry with when things don't look good. Whispering sweet somethings. Helping each other off the floor. Drying old tears. Repairing unsew threads of the mind and heart. Singeing the ends to keep them tied forever. 

He lights you up. Your own personal lighter to rid the dark days. Even Calcifer couldn't match his heat. 

He is your passion. The very thing keeping you alive. He fuels your furnace.

That is love with Mingi.


	33. our ✳p.s. 💞

One plus one equals two. He and you are part of the universe's equation.

The emotionally driven man who has shed tears as much as he sweats. A leader in his own way. A caring soul filled with maternal instincts.

He cooks for you when your ill. Remembering his mother's recipes. He helps you take a sip from the straw while you hold the water bottle. Reheat the soaked cloth upon your forehead. Make sure your tucked in comfortably.

You pled for him to leave you be. Worried he might catch what you have. He refuses. Choosing to be stubborn out of love. He cuts off your begging with the suggestion of a marathon. You know already the title he's going to say. You can hear the beginning credits as they roll up the screen. Fading into the background of space.

The both of you fall asleep before the end credits of the last film plays. You alone in the shared bed while he's in the desk chair. When morning comes and your fever has passed. Things start to look better.

The balance between the even and odd days are nothing the two of you can't handle. You work around him. The gears running smoothly through the relationship. If he forgets something, you're sure to remind him. If you need a favor, he doesn't hesitate to act. An equal with an equal. Take one away and the other falls apart.

The two of you lean on each other to go about with your lives. His energy plays with yours. Ying and yang. He tends to switch up between onyx and ivory. You don't mind. As long as he's there by your side.

He's sweet with homemade chocolates and a bouquet of wild flora. Eyes twinkle when he's happy. Laughs are shared. Smiles in the midst of kisses. Hugs free of pain. Hearts thumping along to the same melody.

_"Our song."_

That is love with Seonghwa.


	34. hearts ✳c.j. 💞

Love at first sight. Coincidentally your hands touch as they reach for the same cup. You apologize and he can only blush red. He offers for you to have it. You try to refuse but he insists. 

You take the coffee and smile. When you don't go to leave. He asks if something's wrong. You come back to your senses and feel the heat swirl in your cheeks. Without thinking, you invite him to sit with you. 

You feel the rush of thoughts swarm you as you comprehend what your tongue just said. You fumble on words. He stares at you in awestruck. Thinking how someone so beautiful could ever say that to him. Out of all the people in the tiny café, he was chosen.

The both of you are broken out of your bubble when your original order is called. The man before you takes the Americano and faces you again. 

This time with more confidence. He agrees to accompany you. You sigh in relief. Thanking the universe for not throwing you another beanball.

The rest was not history. For unlike the past, no one could make the same memories as you did with him. Everyday you ordered the usual, sat in the same spot in the sunlight, and bid each other a see you later rather than a goodbye. 

Each time your hearts fell into the sticky gooey hands of love. Doors were opened and he was polite to wipe his feet before entering. For your soul was a fragile thing. 

He's a good listener and has all the right words for your questions. He loves to sing. It's how he deals with everything. Two in the morning karaoke for a better life. A prescription that you did every night. 

He showed you new and brighter parts of living. The tiny things like holding hands without knowing so. Or being carried over a rain puddle. A good laugh only the two of you share. Arm wrestling because why the hell not. 

Dancing just so he can show you off. Lifting you up and making your world dizzy. He loves when your hands grip his shoulders. He knows you feel safe with him. As he does with you. 

His strong embrace is the best thing in the world. Nothing in comparison. He loves with all his heart. He'll protect you. Encourage you to do what makes you happy. He can't leave your life. A permeant seal over your mind and that thumping organ of yours.

That's love with Jongho.

**Author's Note:**

> So ateez drabbles... I wanted more fluff in my writing but i will guarantee darkness.That's life. Hopefully these works can create a bit of escapism. Much love ❁


End file.
